The present invention is documented with various types of flood retardant barriers, among these including those which can be incorporated in use with an existing base structure. The objective of such designs is that they can be utilized in response to a flood condition and which would otherwise overtop the existing flood retardant structure.
A first example of a known portable seawall system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,491, issued to Wayne, and which is designed to upwardly extend an existing seawall. A base bracket is designed to attach to the upper edge of the seawall. A wall section is provided to extend upwardly from the existing sea wall. A plurality of triangular brace assemblies each include a portion extending above the base bracket and engaging the wall section, and another portion extending below the base bracket and engaging the existing sea wall. A membrane seals the wall section to the existing sea wall. Multiple wall sections can also be jointed end to end to form a continuous sea wall.
Additional references of note include the transportable and foldable protective barrier of Trisl U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,904, and which discloses a series of supports articulately joined with one another by a number of parallel extending pipe rods, along with number of reinforcement filling elements, such as for bridging the gaps between the pipe rods. The supports are unfolded into bracing triangles and joined with the pipe rods which span a plan which are completed by grids or panels as reinforcement filling elements. The panels are laid over the supports and reinforcement filling elements, such as in response to high water.
Caulfield, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,442, teaches a seawall extension apparatus for use with a capped seawall. The apparatus includes a wall section and a support assembly for holding the wall section such that it extends generally upwardly from the cap of the seawall and is releasably secured thereto.